Alec turns OC
by Snboo
Summary: Alec tries to turn OC to favoring men. Complete


Title: Alec tries to turn OC Author: BoO Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Neva mine. Summary: Alec tries to turn OC to the other side.  
  
"Come on OC, I'll make it worth your while." Alec said winking his eye at OC. "How good can it be with a man?" She said rolling her eyes. "Well I don't know about other men but I can guarantee you that with me it'll be devastatingly good." He said smiling his cocky smile.  
  
Cindy just rolled her eyes and said nothing. A few seconds later, Max arrives at their table.  
  
"Hey Boo, what's up?" OC asked. "Hey Maxie!" Alec said cheerfully. "Shut up Alec!" Max said. "I'm ok, just kind of beat. I was just at Logan's and the Blond thing was there as well. " "Anyways I'm off and eh OC if you're still interested and not too chicken about it, you know where to find me." Alec said winking his eye at OC.  
  
Max followed their exchange and raised her eyebrow at OC.  
  
"Hotboy offered to turn me just before you came." OC said while taking a sip of her beer.  
  
Max spit out her drink in the direction where Sketchy just sat down. His shirt was all wet and so was his face. He had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hey!! Aahh man.why did you have to do that for Max?" Sketchy whined and headed off to the men's room.  
  
Max and OC just looked at each other before bursting into laughter. After they'd both have regained their composure Max asked: "So are you going to take him up on his offer?"  
  
"I don't know. Hotboy is indeed a thought to think about but I'm also having serious doubt about him performing so well. I know he's an X5, but still he's male. But also who doesn't risk it neva wins anything. So I'm going to kick it. "OC said getting up to leave.  
  
"OC are you sure? I mean you know Alec. I just don't want you to get hurt." Max said. "I'm sure. Relax Boo, he won't hurt me. Or else I'm going to put the smack down on him." OC replied and with that she left towards Alec's apartment.  
  
When she got there. She actually found herself being nervous. She stood in front of his door fidgeting.  
  
*Oh this is ridiculous, why am I nervous for. It's only Alec. He's just a male. Another voice in her mind said: Because he's incredibly hot and you know it.* She lifted her hand to knock on the door but then the door opened to reveal a half naked Alec in the opening. He smiled at her.  
  
"I thought I heard someone in the hallway." He said. "Glad you could make it OC."  
  
He let her in. "Want something to drink?" Alec asked. OC just nodded. Alec went into the kitchen. OC sat down on his couch. He came back with two bottles of beer. And sat down next to her.  
  
"So."OC said "how are we going to do this and where?"  
  
Alec chuckled.  
  
"How about you strip it down and we'll see where it leads. Anyway we could do this here on the couch, or the bed. And there's always the choice of the kitchen table." He said with a mischievous spark in his eye.  
  
"The bed sounds fine." Said OC.  
  
Alec took hold of her hand and led her into the direction of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. He saw that she was fidgeting. So he slowly took the lead. He turned her around. He helped her out of her top that she was wearing. And he pushed her onto the bed. OC lay on her stomach and felt him getting on top of her. She felt him straddling her legs.  
  
"Alec, wait." "Yeah?" "Go easy on me." "Don't worry OC. I'll be real gentle."  
  
OC was lying comfortable. Alec reached over to her stand next to the bed. And grabbed something out of the drawer. OC didn't really saw it right, so she assumed it was a protection thing. Then she felt his soft hands caressing her back.  
  
"Ohhh godd.Alec don't stop...yes..pleaaaaaaaaseee...don't stop...harder...wait ..easy...now harder!!!!! AHhhhhhh yess."  
  
Alec smiled of this. He was having fun himself. He never thought thought that OC would let him or that she would ever do something like that but since she showed up on his doorstep he decided that he would make it worth her while. He enjoyed to hear her moan , her screams, her commands.  
  
Meanwhile at Crash, Max was getting bored so she decided to head home. But instead of arriving at her own place she found out that she had cycled all the way to Alec's place. *Why not* She thought.  
  
She totally forgot about OC being at Alec's. She stood in front of his apartment and she was about to knock on his door when she suddenly heard someone scream. "NO!" Someone who sounded a lot like OC. And then she remembered everything. About OC getting turned by Alec. If Alec is doing something against her will, then I'm so going to kill him. She thought. So she quickly let herself in his apartment. She saw that the door to his bedroom was closed and that the screams were getting louder and louder. She just couldn't believe it that Alec would do something to OC. I mean ok, Alec was a screw up sometimes. But still OC was his friend as well. This is just typical Alec. Screwing everything that is female and has breasts. She bursts into his bedroom and saw him on top of her so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She hit Alec out cold. He fell to the floor. OC turned when the weight of her legs was lifted and was surprised to see Max standing in front of the bed.  
  
"Boo? What are you doing here? And where is Alec?" OC said while breathing a little hard. "Oh god, OC are you okay? It's okay I knocked out Alec. He's on the floor. He won't hurt you anymore." Max said. "Hurt me? Boo he didn't hurt me at all. Why would you think that?" "Well for starters when I was about to knock on his door you screamed no really loud." "Hahaha, that was because he was doing such a wonderful job that I almost screamed out loud..I guess in a way I kind of did." OC blushed. "But no, Alec didn't hurt me at all Boo, he was just giving me the best massage from a guy. I never had one before so Alec said that he was way better than any girl and I didn't believe him so he offered to turn me. And I've got to admit Boo, but Hotboy is great with his hands. "So I smacked him out cold for nothing?" Max said softly before looking at OC. They both then burst into laughter. "He's so not going to be happy when he wakes up." Max said. "Let's put him on the bed and let him sleep it off." OC said.  
  
They both pulled him onto the bed and tucked him in. It was the least that Max could after knocking him out cold for no reason. After that they both leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek and both girls left towards their own apartment.  
  
The End.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this story! I know it was a pretty short one. But still. 


End file.
